


Gardenia

by L1l1an



Category: Chansoo - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Multi, TopSoo, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1l1an/pseuds/L1l1an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chanyeol is Kyungsoo's omega, he just doesnt know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     If Kyungsoo was like any other individual out there, instead of waiting in line at the pharmacy for his suppressants. He would have been most likely making an appointment at the hospital to set up a rank test. A mandatory test that must be taken when an individual turns eighteen years of age. The rank test determines in which class the tested individual will be placed in. Once their rank is determined, the said individual must go to the city town hall, where they will be registered, issued a new Id and then given a bracelet with the color of their rank; blue for alpha, green for beta and silver for omega.

 

      But Kyungsoo wasn’t like the others. A few weeks after his 15th birthday he found himself waking up in a hospital room, with his parents at his side. After a couple of sloppy kisses from his parents, some playful punches from his best friends, followed by the constant check up from both doctors and nurses. His parents then proceed to tell him of his unique situation. As it turns out he had been unconscious for two weeks after his friends had found him on the schools bathroom floor. His friends had gone looking for him when he had failed to return fifteen minutes after he had left. Once they had found him, one of his best friends stayed by his side, while the other ran to get the school nurse for he was running a high fever and mumbling random sentences.

 

     As soon as the school nurse had taken his vitals, she had deemed it absolutely necessary to call for an ambulance and get Kyungsoo to a hospital immediately. On the way to the hospital Kyungsoo seemed to only be getting worse. His body kept alternating between periods of high fever, cold sweat, shivering, and small convulsions. The EMTs had no idea what was wrong with the boy. Luckily the school nurse had dealt with a similar case in the past. Telling the EMTs the best way to help the boy was to make sure he didn’t bite his own tongue off during the convulsions and to keep his temperature from getting to high, but that it was absolutely necessary to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

 

     There were already doctors waiting at the entrance of the hospital. As soon as the EMTS unloaded Kyungsoo, the school nurse ran towards the hospital doctors to inform them of his symptoms, vitals as well as inform them that his going through an EEC. As soon as the doctors heard her say EEC, they directed the hospital staff to take the boy to the first priority bay.

 

     Once there, the hospital staff once again took his vitals, then transported him to his personal room where they attached all the necessary equipment. His parents then continued to tell him, that by the time they have arrived to hospital after being informed of the situation. They had found him in an isolated room, with an IV drip, an oxygen mask, and heart monitor on, with a nurse keeping watch over him. For the first four days his parents were not permitted within his room due to his unstable condition, by the fifth day he went into SCA. Luckily, the doctor was able to get his heart to start beating again.

 

On the eighth day the doctor finally permitted his parents to enter his room, on the condition that they wear bio suits. On the ninth day Kyungsoo entered the hibernation stage; his heart rate, breathing rate and temperature slowed down to the minimum.

 

Throughout the rest of his hibernation, the doctor decided to slowly begin exposing Kyungsoo to his previous daily environment, eventually leading to no longer having to wear bio suits to enter the room. Then finally, on the fourteenth day Kyungsoo stirred from his slumber.

 

Those were the events that led to his current situation, yet his parents had failed to clearly explained what had actually happened to him. Stating this predicament, his parents decided it would be best to have the doctor explain what he had gone through.

 

    And explain he did. According, to the doctor he had gone through an EEC also known as Early Emergence. Typically, a year before an individual turns eighteen years old the body begins prepping itself for the changes that it will slowing go through once a person turns eighteen. The reason the rank test must be taken at the age of eighteen is mainly due to the fact that that’s when the body beings producing the hormones, and blood ids that help determine ones rank.

 

     Usually the transition is a smooth one, but in rare cases an individual may go through an EE an Early Emergence case one. Meaning that an individual goes through the transformation into adulthood before the age of eighteen. But Kyungsoo’s case is even rarer, he has gone through an EEC an Early Emergence case two. In such situations, the said person is suddenly hit full force by the changes. This explains the circumstances Kyungsoo experienced.

 

Since the body is unable to withstand the sudden changes, it first responds through a violent outburst, eventually the body then enters the hibernation stage; where it conserves it energy, repairs any damage caused and tries to stabilize its condition.

 

Furthermore, according to the doctor Kyungsoo is one lucky duck for such cases hold a 96% mortality rate, due to the fact that individuals bodies are unable to cope with such drastic changes.

     Besides, the transition was only just beginning. Once Kyungsoo was released he would be required to come in for monthly check ups, begin to take suppressants due to his raging hormones and in order to control his uncontrolled releases of scent. Furthermore, he would eventually would have to begin seeing a chiropractor as well as a physical therapist as soon as his unpredictable shifts begin to occur.

 

 Thankfully, all the major details had been worked out by his parents along side his doctor. Likewise, his best friends were also informed of his condition, in order to better assist him if any incident were to once again occur at his school, once he began attending again.

 

      That was three years ago. Currently, he now only needed to visit the doctor every six months for his evaluation, he no longer needed to see the chiropractor nor his physical therapist for he was now in complete control of his wolf. Sadly, enough he still needed to take his suppressants in order to control both his scent and pheromones. Although, looking at the bright side the doctors had decrease its dosage a year ago. And according to them if he continues to improve his control, at the rate he is going, in another six months they will cut off his suppressants completely.

 

And that’s how Kyungsoo found himself in his current predicament. It was finally Kyungsoo’s turn at the pharmacies front desk.

 

“ Welcome, How may I assist you today? " the pharmaceutical clerk asks.

 

“ Hello, I’m here to pick up an order of suppressants, it should be under the name of Do Kyungsoo” he replied.

 

“Ah, yes, I’ll go get them right now, please have your id out by the time I return” the clerk chirped happily. And off she went in search of the order. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo retrieved his id from his wallet, by that time the clerk had return. He hands her his id and she rings him up, but not before he noticed the look she had given him, once she saw his id.

 

Kyungsoo, remained silent, paid for his order. And began to walk away, but not before noticing the clerk that had attended him begin to whisper to its colleges, while sending him a look. Kyungsoo was in no mood to deal with idiotic stereotypical people. Therefore, he decided to ignore them and began to head towards the exit. Once he arrive at the automatic sliding doors.

He sighed. “Today’s, gonna be a long day.”

 

Then Kyunsoo, stepped into the pouring rain and began his decent home.

 


	2. Surprise

      Two sleeping figures were peacefully enjoying their current journey throughout dream land. Meanwhile, a sole figure was moving about the apartment going about preparing breakfast for the three of them. Once satisfied with the taste of the food, the figure goes to pick up the necessary equipment needed to wake up the two soundly sleeping beauties from their dreams. The figure heads towards the first victims bedroom, once inside the figure goes directly towards the sleeping figure and begins trying to wake it up. After a couple of minutes of trying with only moans, grumbling and the wrapping of the blanket tighter around itself as a response for the figures efforts. The figure decides to give up, heads towards the sleeping figures feet, ties them together, and drags the rest of the rope out into the living room. The figure then heads to the second victims bedroom, where he receives the same treatment. Leading the second rope into the living room, he then connects the two ropes to the pulley, decides to take a seat on the couch, grabs the remote control and presses the red button. Soon the quiet apartment is filled with shrieks, screams, cussing and much pleading.

 

Two wide awake individuals find themselves hanging upside from their feet in the living room , while a single grinning figure sits on the couch looking upon them.

 

“Fuck, Kyungsoo can’t you just wake us up, normally” peeped one of the hanging figures.

“Yeah, man I mean were your best friends for Christ sake” added the figure next to it.

      Kyungsoo, just continues to stare at the two, after a while, he quietly stands up from the couch and begins to walk away , taking the remote control with him. Once he was quite a small distance away from the two, he stops, turns his head to the side and says. “ By the way , Baekhyun I seem to recall you apologizing for being the one who ate the pastry I was saving, while you were being dragged here. I expect it to be in its original place by the time I arrive home today.” With that Kyungsoo, turns his head back to its original position and begins to walk towards the kitchen.

“Oh man, Baek, your so dead” exclaimed the figure next to Baekhyun.

“Shut up, Jongdae” Baekhyun barked back.

“ Kyungsoo, can you please let us down now, I think I’m starting to see stars, oh God is that a cannery flying around my head.” Jongdae plead.

     Suddenly, the two hanging figures began to slowly be lowered to the ground. Once on the ground Baekhyun quickly began to undo the rope around his feet. Once free he quickly got up and began to head towards his bedroom. Noticing this, Jongdae ask him “where are you going? Aren’t you gonna eat breakfast?”

 

“ Dude, I thought I was gonna die, I freaking peed my pants” Baekhyun responded as he continued to walk towards his bedroom.

 

“ Uh, TMI” Jongdae said. He then stood up and began to head to towards the kitchen to help Kyungsoo with breakfast.

 

Once Jongdae arrived at the kitchen, he found Kyungsoo had already set the table and was in the process of setting the food onto the middle of it. Kyungsoo, then motioned for Jongdae to sit. Later on, Baekhyun joined them.

 

It was now 7:35am, ten minutes before they would reach their University. It was the first day of the new semester and Kyungsoo had made sure to wake up a little earlier than usual to make sure they would all arrive on time.

 

“Kyungsoo, next time you decided to wake us up, can you please try not to kill us in the process.” Baekhuyn said. “By the way, why the heck do we even have a pulley in the middle of the living room ceiling?” he added. Both Kyungsoo and Jongdae give each other a look, then Kyungsoo responds by saying. “ I tried waking you two up the normal way at first, since that didn’t work I decided to use my method. As for the pulley in the ceiling, I seem to recall you yourself installing it, something about using it for aerial silk as a form for your inspiration.”

 

“Oh” Baekhyun said. Jongdae let out a sigh, while Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes in response.

 

     The three of them, finally reach their University. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae give Kyungsoo a hug before they separate ways, both of their first classes started at 8 am, meanwhile Kyungsoo’s class started at 8:30 am. After watching his friends leave towards their respective departments, Kyungsoo began to walk towards the direction of his first class.

 

If an onlooker were to look into their relationship, they would come to the conclusion that Kungsoo just tolerated the two, and he didn’t really considered them as his best friends. Although, the fact is, they would be so far from the actual truth.

 

       In fact, even though Kyungsoo may not always show it, he truly cared for his two best friends. They have been with him through thick and thin, tolerated his difficult personality, experienced his journey through his EEC, decided to attend the same school as him and even rented an apartment with him. If anything, he was thankful to them for deciding to become friends with him that fateful day in Kindergarten.

 

      After Kyungsoo’s eighteenth birthday, he was supposed to be on suppressants for another six months due to his lack of control, therefore his doctors were extremely surprised when three months in he no longer needed to take suppressants. It then took another three months, to convince his parents to let him rent out an apartment with his two best friends. Now, twenty one years old and two years into his college education, Kyungsoo finally felt as if life was finally going his way.

 

      Due to his arrangement of his classes this semester, Kyungsoo would only be able to see his two best friend twice while at school; during lunch and at the class all three of them would be taking. Although, for today he would only be able to see them for lunch, for he would be unable to attend the class they shared, due to his doctors appointment. Even though, Kyungsoo was no longer obligated to have physical exams every six months, he continued to come for a physical once every year. Since, it was the beginning of the year Kyungsoo had decided to get it over with, sadly enough the soonest available spot was in the afternoon on the first day of school.

 

Regardless, Kyungsoo decided to book the appointment none the less. Now here he was in the reception area waiting for the nurse to call his name, indicating his turn.

 

“Do Kyungsoo, Doctor Kim is ready to see you now. Please follow me” a nurse said from behind the white wooden door. Kyungsoo, stood up from his seat and began following the nurse through the doorway, down the hallway, and into a room. Once the nurse had led Kyungsoo inside the room, she excused herself and then shut the door.

 

     To Kyungsoo’s surprise, instead of finding his doctor Kim Ryeowook sitting at his desk. He instead finds a makeshift bed at the corner of the room with a Halfling sound asleep. Due to the figures position and his own astigmatism he was unable to distinguish its face. But what he was able to make out was a pair of big ears and a long fluffy tail attached to the sleeping figure. Yet, what captivated Kyungsoo the most was the Halflings coat color. It was the most beautiful silver he had ever seen. It was a silver color, but not quite for he noticed that within the Halflings coat their could be found both white and black mixed within it.


	3. Different

    Kyungsoo continued to observe the sleeping Halfling, only to notice that while he had been busily studying it’s coat, it had slightly shifted its position. Making it even harder for Kyungsoo to see the individuals face. For the Halfling had shifted its hand to cover its features, in the process further digging its face into the pillow. Although, Kyungsoo would have liked to have a face to associate with the owner of the beautiful silver coat, he decided he would settle for a smell imprint. To his surprise, when he sniffed the air in search of the Halflings smell imprint he was unable to smell anything distinctive in the room other then the typical smells of a hospital.

 

     Kyungsoo, found himself intrigued even further with the sleeping Halfling. It was virtually unheard of for an individual to be able to completely mask their smell while they were in the state of slumber. Even when an individual took suppressants their natural odor wasn’t completely eliminated, one could still distinguish their unique odor if one tried hard enough. Therefore, it required a great deal of self control to completely mask one’s odor willingly.

 

     Kyungsoo, has always been a curious person, always finding himself wanting to know more about his world, it’s the main reason why he choose his current field of study. Therefore, why stop now? At least that’s what he told himself as he slowly began to walk towards the sleeping figure. It surly wasn’t because he wanted to see if whether or not the Halflings silver coat would be even more magnificent up close, and perhaps even sneak in a feel just to check if whether or not it’s coat is as soft as it looks. I mean it’s not as if the sleeping Halfling will mind. Right? After all ,its all for the sake of science, Kyungsoo reasoned with himself.

 

   Kyungsoo found himself slowly closing the distance between the two of them, stopping only with the occasional twitch from the Halflings ears. It was only after he was a little more than halfway there that he was able to notice that the Halfling was if fact not alone. For nestled next to the sleeping figure and the edges of the makeshift bed there could be found the figure of a sleeping baby. Kyungsoo immediately stilled any further movement towards the direction of the Halfling.

 

    With the introduction of the new variable to the situation, Kyungsoo had to revise his approach. For there now existed the high probability that he may have overstepped his boundaries by approaching a mated wolf with it’s child unannounced. Which he would be apprehend for by it’s mate who were known to typically not be to far away from their family. Therefore, Kyungsoo decided to remain where he was in order to not further offend the sleeping Halflings mate. Minutes passed, with nothing in particular occurring, strange Kyungsoo thought to himself. He should have already been approached by the Halflings mate, after all it was in ones nature to defend one family from any intruder, especially from a wolf of Kyungsoo’s rank.

 

     Perplexed with the current situation, Kyungsoo decided to allow his wolf closer to the surface in order to better assess his environment. What he didn’t expect was for his wolf to fight him for dominance. Suddenly Kyungsoo, found himself fighting against the sudden urge to shift. In the end, Kyungsoo managed to emerge as the dominate one, just in time for Doctor Kim to walk through the doorway.

 

“ Hello, Kyungsoo I’m very sorry for the long wait, some stuff occurred which required my immediate attention” Doctor Kim responded cheerfully.

 

     Kyungsoo only nodded his head in understanding. By this time Doctor Kim had managed to notice the present situation. He sighed. Leaned out the doorway and yelled “ Nana, in here now.” Doctor Kim then once again entered the room and motioned for Kyungsoo to take a seat. Before Kyungsoo made any attempt to sit down Nana burst through the doorway. “You called Rye? Oh Kyungsoo, you’re here” Nana said. “That’s Doctor Kim to you and is that any way to great a patient?” Doctor Kim responded while head chopping her. Nana just responded by rolling her eyes. “ Come on Rye, Kyungsoo isn’t some stranger” Nana replied, while making her way towards the sleeping figure. “Oh, and before you even begin lecturing me, they are in here because I’ve been informed you know who will be visiting the facility today” Nana continued to say.

 

     After the delivery of such information, Ryeowook approached Nana and began whispering amongst themselves. When both parties reached a conclusion, Ryeowook said to Nana “ Do anything you deem necessary to prevent them from meeting and Nana please me careful.” He then turned to Kyungsoo, and began leading him into the examination room that was connected to his office. Once inside Doctor Kim began his routine check up. Kyungsoo knew they were reaching the end of his examination for Ryeowook had just finished asking him if he had any questions for him. Having answered no, Kyungsoo got ready to leave, only to be stopped by Ryeowook saying “Kyungsoo, before you leave we need to have the talk.”

 

    Kyungsoo responded by merely raising his eyebrows. Ryeowook continued “As you know, your already twenty-one, thus making you a legal adult wolf in our society. Therefore, as the person in charge of your health, I hold the obligation of making sure you understand what this new status applies.” After a couple of minutes of discussion between the two of them, Doctor Kim led Kyungsoo out of the examination room into his office.

 

    Once inside Doctor Kim’s office, Kyungsoo’s eyes automatically began searching for the sleeping Halfling, only to be greeted by an empty makeshift bed. Noticing Kyungsoo’s behavior, Ryeowook said “ I’m sorry, you had to witness such an exchange between Nana and I, don’t worry you didn’t witnessed anything you shouldn’t have. We just tend to be very protective of him due to his circumstances.” Kyungsoo just nodded his head in response.

 

    Thursday morning, Kyungsoo decided to check his phone, 6:20 am, it was time for him to return to their apartment. He had just finished doing his daily morning run . Once inside his apartment, he was greeted by silence, they must still be sleeping Kyungsoo thought to himself. After his shower, he began to head towards their kitchen in order to prepare breakfast. Only to be greeted by a freshly showered Jongdae and a Beakhyun trying to unsuccessfully not burn the pancakes. After taking over, Jongdae began setting up the table, while Beakhyun headed towards his bedroom to get ready for the day.

 

    There where still ten minutes left before their second to last class for the day began. Both Jongdae and Beakhyun were sitting to Kyungsoo’s left chattering away, while Kyungsoo kept himself occupied with his phone. Suddenly, Kyungsoo felt his wolf begin to stir, just as the door to the classroom opened and three tall individuals walked through. Soon mummers erupted around him. Kyungsoo paid neither heed to his wolf nor to the people surrounding him as he continued to direct his attention towards the cellar device in his hands. It wasn’t until he heard Beakhyun speak that he even bothered to look up.

 

“Oh my fudging cupcakes! Pinch me Jongdae, I definitely must be dreaming. Ouch!” Beakhyun said.

“Your welcome” Kyungsoo replied. Meanwhile, Beakhyun just rolled his eyes in response.

“Omg, their coming closer!” Beakhyun further squealed in excitement.

“Who?” Kyungsoo asked in confusion.

“Them” Beakhyun and Jongdae said in unison.

 

   Noticing movement coming from his peripheral vision, Kyungsoo decides to investigate the source. Only to find three very tall individuals aiming for the seats below their own. The tallest of the three took the front, while the smallest took the rear. Once they had taken their seats right below them, Kyungsoo found himself beginning to observe them.

 

“The tallest one is Yifan, but people call him Kris, his one of the most sought out Alpha’s on campus, rumor has it his a beast in bed.” Beakhyun whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear.

 

“The one at the end is Sehun, his the baby of the group, a Beta, but don’t let the fool you, apparently his famous around campus for having a cold attitude.” “And finally theirs Chanyeol, the unattainable princess, the most sought out omega on campus. But the scary thing is that students from other universities sometimes enter our campus for a chance to catch a glimpse of him.” Beakhyun said.

 

     With the new set of information provided to him by Beakhyun, Kyungsoo found him self staring once again at the individuals below him. He could see why Kris would be such a desirable Alpha among the rest of the student bodies. Not only was he tall, but he was blessed with both model looks and sharp features. Although, the one known as Sehun didn’t fall far behind in the looks department, but just like Beakhyun had said. His face was currently displaying a blank face making him appear cold. Then there was Chanyeol, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised when Beak informed him of Chanyeol being an omega. For he had the physic belonging to those of the upper rank. Yet other then that Kyungsoo couldn’t understand the reason behind people’s desire towards the omega. Of course, the fact that Chanyeol was currently hiding his facial features with a snap back along with a back hoodie weren’t helping his evaluation.


	4. Omega

Four days into the new semester and Chanyeol already found himself bombarded with make-up work. Furthermore, it didn’t help that he decided to torture himself by choosing the toughest teachers that were teaching his necessary courses. Of course it wasn’t by his own free will that he had decided to miss so many days of school. His monthly heat had suddenly taken him by surprise Saturday morning. Thus, preventing him from attending his classes the first few days of the new semester.

 

Heats were an unwelcomed aspect of his life brought upon due to his rank, only serving in making his already difficult life even more difficult. Making him uncontrollably hot to the point were he had to stripe down to his birthday suit in order to maintain some sanity. Not to mention, the constant waves of desire and need that hit him throughout the heat period. In the beginning, he had resorted to using his hands and fingers to get himself off, but over time this such method lost its ability to appease him. Therefore, he had to resort to all sorts of different types of toys, eventually graduating to those with different size knots. Eventually, even such things lost their appeal, it wasn’t until about a year and half ago that he stumbled upon a more suitable solution.

 

It was like any other day of the year, except for the very important fact that on this day Chanyeol had to attended school on his own, for both Kris and Sehun were experiencing bad cases of hangover. The day had been going on without a hitch. Unfortunately, for Chanyeol that was all about to change as he was heading towards his last class for the day. At first, Chanyeol didn’t notice anything unusual, it wasn’t until he realized a number of alphas were beginning to tail him that he realized something was wrong. Sniffing the air, Chanyeol’s hit by small traces of jasmine, realization hits him like a block of bricks, he was going into heat. Slowly panic began to seep into his being. Although, the passage of time has greatly influenced societies views concerning the treatment of omegas and their rights. There still existed cases in which omegas were molested, assaulted and in the worst case scenario even raped by the upper ranks during their heats. With each passing minute Chanyeol’s scent increased in strength. He knew he needed to reach the infirmary quickly, it was the only building in the entire campus that would completely guaranteed his safety and understanding concerning his current situation.

 

Finally, Chanyeol found himself in the entrance of the infirmary, once inside he headed towards his desired wing, at its entrance stood two security guard.

 

“Please, remove your hoodie and I’ll need to see some form of identification” the female security guard stated. Chanyeol, proceed by taking out his wallet in search of his ID, once found he handed the card to the male security guard to inspect. Meanwhile, he continued to follow the guards instructions by lowering his hood, thus exposing his face. Both of the security guards visibly flinched at the current sight before them. Chanyeol sighed, “that bad, huh?” Only the female guard nodded in response, while the male guard returned his ID, then they motioned for Chanyeol to enter.

 

After the nurse had finished treating him, Chanyeol had stationed himself in front of an open window overlooking the campus park. He needed to clear his mind in order to come up with an excuse that would get the least amount of people killed. There was no way, he could hide the evidence of what had occurred just a mere 30 minutes ago. In order to arrived at the building, which held the infirmary one needed to cross a section of the campus park. There, Chanyeol was jumped by a group of freshmen; one alpha and three betas, only they would be stupid enough to try something on campus. In the end, Chanyeol had managed to get away but not before suffering some damage; a cut lip, a black eye, bruises and scrapes along his body, a fractured rib, but worst of all was the bruising in the shape of hands around his neck that were sure to appear later on in the day.

 

“ Where is he?” a female voiced with worry asked the nearby nurse. The said nurse pointed at the far window, where a lonely figure continued to stare outside.

 

The female, followed by two male figures proceed to approach the figure by the window, at their arrival the figure turned towards them, only to widen its eyes in surprise.

 

“Fuck” the female spat out in anger, meanwhile the men beside her fisted their hands in silence.

“Nana, Kris, Sehun what are you doing here?” Chanyeol managed to ask without stuttering.

“ Since, the clinic was unable to get in contact with both your sister and your mother. They called the third person on the emergency list, Rye answered the phone and that’s how he learned of your situation. Sadly he couldn’t come himself since some complications occurred with a patient and he was needed to conduct an emergency operation. Therefore, he told me to come in his stead. As for these two they were in the office trying to get us to give them meds for their stupid hangover, when the clinic called. Thus they also learned of your situation. In the end they insisted I bring them with me or else they wouldn’t let me leave, so as you can see I really had no other choice but to bring them with me.” Nana said.

 

“Who did this to you?” Sehun asked, while trying to keep his voice leveled.  
Chanyeol sighed “ It doesn’t matter who did this to me, what matters is that they weren’t able to get what they wanted from me. Don’t give me those looks guys, you know better than anyone that even if I knew who attacked me and I decided to press charges against them they would most likely walk anyways. At least if I was a mere omega I would be guaranteed that the individuals who assaulted me would serve 6 months of jail and 2 months of community service, but I’m not a normal wolf by our societies standards, therefore the system is of no help to me”  
“Damn it all” Kris growled while exposing his canines.  
“ His right you know, since their so few individuals out there who share similar characteristics as Chanyeol that are system tends to ignore them more often then not, in their time of need” Nana replied through clenched teeth.  
Night time had arrived, at the Park’s residence, after his family had learned of the incident they had ordered for all his belongings to be removed from the apartment Chanyeol shared with both Kris and Sehun to be moved into the main house. There Chanyeol currently found himself within the compounds of what will be his new bedroom from now on. The events of the day had finally caught up with him. Feeling exhausted, in pain, sore and utterly broken Chanyeol found himself slowly drifting into the warm comfort of his wolf.

 

It was through this incident that Chanyeol had discovered a way to combat the discomforts brought upon by his heats. Not only had he discovered that he healed faster while in his wolf form, but that the discomforts from his heats all but banished to that of mere irritation and occasional throbs of desire and need. Of course, those weren’t the only things that changed. His family had requested he moved back home after the incident in order to better protect him, while both Sehun and Kris became overprotective of him, never truly forgiving themselves for not being with him in one of his greatest times of need.

 

Thus, explaining why Chanyeol presently found himself on the floor in his now empty bedroom in his wolf form. He had finally managed to convince both his mother and sister to let him move back into the apartment he once shared with both Sehun and Kris. The movers had managed to finished packing his things and had delivered the boxes at their new destination two day prior to Chanyeol’s heat. His old bedroom was now being used as a place for Chanyeol to ride out the remaining of his heat.

 

Chanyeol had planned to continue doing just that if only he hadn’t received a call from Nana asking him to pretty please babysit her new baby girl Luna. And that’s how he found himself at the hospital taking care of six month old baby girl. Who at this very moment desperately needed a nap, if her drooping eyes were anything to go by. Chanyeol had planned to take a nap together in the employees wing, but according to Nana’s text he was only allowed to nap in Ryeowook’s office.

 

Once inside Rye’s office, Chanyeol finds a makeshift bed waiting for them in the corner of the room. After putting baby Luna to sleep, Chanyeol decides to nestle besides her. Less then 3 hours later, Chanyeol is gently awakened by Nana.  
“Chanyeol, sweetie it’s time to get up.” Nana said.

 

“Don’t wanna” Chanyeol replied, while gently rubbing his eyes. Nana simply responded by smacking his butt and laughing. After much fuss, mostly coming from Chanyeol’s part, Nana finds her self carrying her baby girl on one arm and leading a grown-up child with the other their current destination; her office.

 

Thursday afternoon, Chanyeol was headed towards his last class of the day. He had separated ways with both Sehun and Kris in their previous class, but not before they had made sure to scent him. Chanyeol, felt overwhelmed it was his first day back at school after his monthly heat had ended. His first day back had consisted of fighting off peoples consist advances, picking up the make-up work from all the classes he had missed, having to endure all the curious glances from the incoming students, but worst of all was having to deal with the students from other universities who did not seem to understand the concept of personal space.

 

Furthermore, to make matters worse, in his previous class he had to deal with the constant sound of whispers, giggles and sounds of pain coming from the seats above him. It wasn’t that he couldn’t deal with the noises being emitted from his seat mates, after all he himself can be quite noisy at times. It was the feeling of being undressed, observed and analyzed from someone above him, that had caused him to fidget throughout the whole class period. To the point, that both Sehun and Kris had called him out on, worried that his heat had returned.

 

Before, entering the classroom Chanyeol made sure his snap back was in place, adjusted his hoodie and took a big breathe. Once inside, Chanyeol was greeted with whispers, mummers , sequels and glances. He quickly began scanning his surroundings, hoping against hope he would be able to find a seat mate that wouldn’t be quite as interested in him as the others. That’s when he spotted him, sitting alone near the window quietly taking out his supplies, without even sparing him a glance. Chanyeol, fights against the smile he feels slowly forming onto his face as he begins to make his way towards the individual.

 

“ Would you mind, if I sat beside you” Chanyeol asked. The figure stills it’s movements, before shortly directing it gazed towards Chanyeol’s direction. Chanyeol is then greeted by a pair of owl looking eyes, rose colored heart shaped plump lips and an expressionless face.


	5. Guest

A humming individual makes its way through the park, it’s destination the apartment building on the other side. Five minutes pass before the said individual emerges onto the sidewalk, only to begin its journey once again. Seven minutes later, the individual finally reaches its destination. Where it makes its way towards the front entrance, slides its card, walks into the building, greets the security guard, and makes it’s way onto the elevator. Once inside the elevator, the figure checks its watch, it sighed. It’s late.

The ding of an elevator opening is heard down an empty hallway. A figure steps out of it’s compounds making it’s way towards the apartment number 365. There it inserts a sequence of numbers onto the code pad, once unlocked it makes it’s way through the apartment, heading towards a bedroom door. Once inside the bedroom, it heads directly for the bed, where it throws itself.

“Oh, how I have missed you so” Chanyeol groans, while letting himself sink further onto his bed. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, unfortunately for him that was no longer an option. He was already running an hour and half behind schedule and he still needed to cook dinner. But first he needed to take a quick shower. With a groan, Chanyeol slowly gets up from his bed and begins heading towards his bathroom. Ten minutes later, Chanyeol emerges still drying his hair while wearing only a pair of baby blue short boxer briefs.

The sound of the front door unlocking alerts Chanyeol of their arrival. As he slowly finishes up the final details of their dinner. Soon a “Were Home” is heard coming from the front entrance. Followed by the sound of footsteps down the hallway.

“Baby Blue, really yeol?” a female voices with a tone full of amusement.

“It was either that or hot pink” Chanyeol responds while licking some sauce from his lips.

“I knew I loved you for a reason” the unknown female chuckles.

“So, what brings you here tonight ?” Chanyeol asks as he begins plating the food.

“To be completely honest, Food” the female responds. Kris chokes on his drink, Sehun breaks out laughing, Chanyeol stops what his doing, while the female continues eyeing through the wine rack as if nothing has happened.

“Nana” Chanyeol whines as he pinches her cheeks.

“Yeol, I had to work six hours overtime, right after my shift. Plus for some reason the hospital was super busy today. The last thing I remember eating was a tuna sandwich and that was eight hours ago. Eight hours, Yeol!” Nana said.

“ Go ahead and take a seat” Chanyeol responds, as they both make their way towards the table.

Dinner time is full of both laughter and much chatter. By the end of the meal they send Chanyeol to his room to begin working on his make-up work. While the rest of them finished cleaning up both the dinner table and the kitchen. In the end, Nana decides to sleep over, but not before informing her husband of where she would be staying the night. A knock is heard at Chanyeol’s door interrupting him from his work. He gets up to get it, there he finds Kris, Sehun and Nana waiting. “We just wanted to wish you a good night” Sehun says with a smile on his face. All three of them then take turns nuzzling and giving him good night kisses onto his forehead, before they eventually head back to their respective bedrooms. 

God, I must really hate myself, Chanyeol thought as his alarm clock went off. He had barely gotten three hours of sleep and he already needed to get up to prepare them all both breakfast and lunch. With a sighed and a groan he gets up from his bed to begin his day. After much bustling about Chanyeol finally finishes his task ; four breakfast meals and six bento sets for lunch. Now all he need was for the rest of the respective parties to arrive to eat. He was in the process of taking off his apron, when Sehun, Kris and Nana enter the dining room. Chanyeol chuckles to himself as he watches them happily enjoying their breakfast. He finally joins them as he hands out their drinks, freshly squeezed orange juice.

A quarter to eight the group makes it’s way to the parking garage. Where they board Kris’s sports car and head off to their respective destinations. They first drop Nana off at the hospital, before heading to their University. Once they find a suitable parking spot, they head towards their first class of the day. At 10:33am they separate ways, but not before Kris and Sehun strongly scent Chanyeol, warning the rest of the student bodies that he is under their protection.

Chanyeol was exhausted by the end of his last class, school had turned out to be a daunting task for he had forgotten how tiring and draining it was to deal with people. By the time he finally reached the school dining area, he had rejected a total of 15 individuals and dealt with the stares of many. The school dining area was occupied with a cluster of individuals spread about its compounds. Chanyeol begins to scan his surrounding, he finally spots his objective sitting alone in one of the buildings corners casually scrolling through its cellar device. As he begins walking towards said individual, he notices the stares and murmurs brought about by his actions.

“FYI your doing a splendid job at keeping a low profile, You know that” a female sarcastically says as she lowers her phone.

“I love you too” Chanyeol responds with a chuckle, while planting a kiss onto the females forehead. Who merely responds by rolling her eyes. But if one bothered to look closer they would notice the hint of a smile hidden behind the mask of annoyance and indifference. By the time Kris and Sehun arrived to the table the bento’s were already distributed. Meanwhile, the drinks were set in the middle of the table for people to choose from.

Half way through the meal Chanyeol excuses himself as he makes his way towards the school Cafeteria. Earlier in the day, he had asked one of the cafeteria workers to keep something refrigerated for him. Eventually, Chanyeol emerges carrying a box which he sets in front of the unsuspecting female. Who opens it, only to responded by letting out a set of happy sequels.

“It’s a chocolate strawberry crumble ball. To be honest its my first time making it, so I can’t guaranteed it’s taste. But I wanted to thank you for yesterday and since you love sweets I thought this would be the best method. I hope you like it” Chanyeol says.

“Your kidding right? This is fudging delicious!” the females exclaims, while fending off Sehun’s attempts of stealing a bite from her dessert. The rest of their lunch consists of much bickering between Sehun and the female. As both Kris and Chanyeol quietly watch over them.

Kris drops Chanyeol off at their apartment as he and Sehun head off to meet their mates. Once inside their apartment Chanyeol heads directly to his bedroom. He had declined their offer of hanging out with them, in preference of unpacking and organizing his room. Due to the suddenness of his heat and the craziness of school he had been unable to find time to unpack his belongs. Chanyeol just stares at the number of boxes spread about his room, eventually he sighs to himself. He might as well begin the process of unpacking for the sooner he was done the better.  
Chanyeol spent the rest of his Friday and his whole day Saturday at home finishing up settling in and doing the rest of his make up work. It’s now Sunday afternoon and Chanyeol is patiently waiting for his companions to arrive in order to begin eating lunch. Ten minutes later and he had yet to hear from them, growing impatient he decides to go looking for them. He had just stepped through the doorway, when he found himself being pushed into the room once again. Only to be forcefully lead into the office’s examination room by Nana. No sooner had she closed the door, that the door to the office swung open in order to allow the passage of three figures. While Nana and Chanyeol keep themselves hidden in the examination room, Ryeowook gestures for the two uninvited guest to take a seat. The younger of the two takes a seat while the other remains standing.

“What do you want?” Rye asks.

“What, no Hello or how have you been? Now Ryeowook, there’s no need for such hostility” the young man responds. Ryeowook merely responds with a scowl.

“Right, well since its seems that there’s no need for pleasantries between us I’ll get straight to the point. In two months time their will be a fundraiser held for the hospital. Your CEO is expected to attended, but we also want him to come. If he doesn’t show up to the event, we will interpret it as a defiance on your part. And that would mean an end to everything you have worked so hard for. Oh, Ryeowook don’t look so angry now, don’t think were threatening you. No in fact were just giving you a freindly reminder. Well then, since I have expressed everything I needed to get across I better get going” the young man finishes saying as he opens the door.

“Ah! Before I forget tell Wolfy the old man says hi” the young man says.   
“Get out!” Ryeowook snarls. The young man responds with laughter while the second figure merely bows before closing the door.


	6. Nice To Meet You

       Kyungsoo sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. Class had just ended and he wanted nothing more then to get the hell out. Of course, as usual Baekhyun and Jongdae didn’t get the memo. Therefore, he takes matters into his own hands as he gently begins to push them towards the exit. Usually, by now the class would be mostly empty except for the occasional individaul who was either too slow or needed to stay behind in order to speak with the professor. Yet, here found himself having to excuse himself every couple of steps as he makes his way through the still fully occupied classroom. Eventually, he finally manages to push both Baekhyun and Jongdae through the doorway, before he shortly follows right behind them. But not before he looks over his shoulder, only to witness Kris and Sehun painfully making their way through the bodies of students. Making sure to keep the guy known as Chanyeol in the middle and within arms reach.

 

Kyungsoo could feel a headache coming on, he had spent the majority of his previous class period babysitting his two best friends as they fan girled about the trio stationed directly below them. To make matters worse, he currently found himself the center of attention thanks to the quietly napping figure beside him.

  
      As luck would have it, the unattainable princess had decided to sit next to him. He had been in his own little world when he had been interrupted by a low husky voice asking him for permission to sit beside him. To his surprise his meet by a tall individual wearing a black snapback along with a hoodie. An outfit he instantly recognized from having spent the majority of the previous class period staring down at it. Having identified the tall individual as the unattainable princess, Kyungsoo finds no reason to reject the princess request. Kyungsoo, then watches as Chanyeol finishes setting up his work station. Soon after taking out his cellar device along with a pair of head phones before laying down onto his desk to take a quick nap.

  
        Kyungsoo’s eyes follow Chanyeol as he makes his way towards their professor. He had expected him to be an absolute pain in the butt, but boy was he wrong. As things would have it, Chanyeol turned out to be quite a serious, organized, diligent, and a somewhat fidgety individual. Kyungsoo had anticipated him to be like the rest of them, who had let their popularity get to their heads. Yet here he found himself pleasantly surprised as he had watched Chanyeol quietly jolting down notes making sure to highlights all the important details followed by the occasional twirling around of his pencil. At one point of the lecture Kyungsoo had found himself nodding off. Only to be jolted awake by the sliding of two pieces of gum in his direction. Which had caused him to look towards Chanyeol’s direction who only responded by whispering it helps. But what completely wins him over is when Kyungsoo just about has had it with the constant looks and releasing of scents. When he notices out of the corner of his eyes as Chanyeol poses for them to take a picture. Only to soon after replaced his pose by one of annoyance, followed by him pointing towards the front of the class. Therefore, Kyungsoo doesn’t think twice as he places his notebook along with a post note reading :  
  
                                                              Thanks. Here are the rest of the notes for the day you missed.  
                                                              Sorry.

                                                                                                                                D.O. (seatmate)

  
Which he places on top of Chanyeol’s belongings, but not before giving the surrounding students a warning growl. Once he reaches the door, he stops to watch as Chanyeol excuses himself from their professor and makes his way back to his belongings, before exiting the class room.

  
Kyungsoo had just finished popping a cherry tomato into his mouth, when he finds himself being violently shaken by an overly excited Baekhyun. Followed by a choking Jongdae beside him . As their eyes follow the movement of something making its way through the cafeteria. Having had enough of the shaking about Kyungsoo finally manages to pry Baekhyun’s hands off him. After making sure Jongdae is both alive and well he turns towards the object of their attention.

  
“Oh my God Dae! Am I dreaming? Actually, don’t answer that. I must be. There’s absolutely no way I’ll be so lucky as to encounter them again” Baekhyun says while trying hard not to squeal.

  
“ Well if this really is a dream. Can’t you do something about our position. I would much rather be closer to them, peripherally sitting right beside them to be honest” Jongdae responds. Kyungsoo, merely rolls his eyes before he reaches out to pinch them.

  
“ow Ow OW!” they both express in unison.

  
“Is that enough of an answer for you?” Kyungsoo says, while popping another cherry tomato onto his mouth. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae nod their heads. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo makes sure to keep them in line for the rest of the meal.

  
It isn’t until they reach their apartment, that the topic of what happen during lunch time resurfaces.

  
“You know something has been nagging me for quite a while now. Didn’t you guys find it strange, how no one dared to approach Chanyeol’s table? I mean I understand his under both Kris’s and Sehun’s protection, but that usually doesn’t discourage people from approaching him completely.” Baekhyun voices curiously.

  
“ Female” Kyungsoo responds.

  
“Excuse me?” Baekhyun asks.

  
“What he means to say is that no one dared to approach their table due to the presence of the female. In fact I’m surprised you don’t know about her Baek. She’s quite famous actually, thou for all the wrong reasons.” Jongdae says.

  
“Oh?”

  
“ Shes known as Hyuna. Famous for being one of the strongest female Alpha’s around. Rude, outspoken, always itching for a fight, violent, a rouge. To be completely honest it’s best to steer clear away from her. Thou not in a millions would I have thought Chanyeol held any association with her” Jongdae explains while casually flipping through a magazine.

  
“Woah! Scary! As expected of the information broker, you really are well informed about everything. Yet I’m surprised Soo already knew about her” Baekhyun said.

  
“ I didn’t” Kyungsoo said, while making his way towards his bedroom.

  
“But…then, how did you know she was the reason why people wouldn’t approach them?” Baekhyun asks, while trailing behind Kyungsoo’s figure. Kyungsoo, merely smirks before he closes the door in front of Baekhyun face and locks it. He then begins to make his way towards the bathroom, where he begins to undress.

  
        Kyungsoo had just finished turning in all his paperwork required for clinical, when two finely dressed individuals enter the elevator alongside him. Upon closer inspection, Kyungsoo concludes them to be a young master occupied by his sectary. If their demeanor were anything to go by. Not wanting to draw further attention to himself, Kyungsoo decides to sink further into the corner. Making sure to keep his gaze straight ahead. For those who held both rank, prestige and riches were rarely followed by a good reputation. After a while, Kyungsoo allows his body to rest against the elevator wall as he texts both Jongdae and Baekhyun about lunch. With the opening of the elevator door, Kyungsoo allows the two figures to exit first. Making sure to walk at a slower pace behind him. Once outside the hospital’s main entrance they go their separate ways. If Kyungsoo had been paying attention to his surrounding as he made his way down the street. Then he would have surly noticed the dark pair of eyes closely following his walking figure, before entering the waiting car.

  
       Kyungsoo thought he would have been better prepared for what was about to occur. For Christ sake he had the entire weekend to warm up to the idea that during his clinical. He would have to have a partner from the psychology department occupying him throughout his rotations. Yet here he still found himself dreading the idea just as much as when he found out about such assignment on the first day of school. It’s not as if he hated people in general per say. It’s just that he felt that dealing with them was more trouble then they were worth. Therefore, as he found himself waiting for his name to be called, he wanted nothing more then to disappear. He only hoped his partner wouldn’t be a complete dimwit, idiot and most of all an annoyance. Likewise, he also gave a silent prayer on behalf of the poor unfortunate soul who had drawn the short end of the stick and had been assigned as his partner.

  
       Kyungsoo, could feel his heart rate increasing as he got closer and closer to his destination. Unlike, his fellow classmates he found himself being lead towards a different location. One which had become familiar to him over the years. According to the nurse, his assigned partner was different. Therefore some special measures had to be placed. One of them being their meeting place having to take place in a isolated room with only the two of them.

  
       And that’s how he currently found himself standing outside of Ryeowook’s office. The Nurse had long ago left him alone, instructing him to enter the room once he felt comfortable. Not wanting to prolong the ordeal, Kyungsoo slowly begins to open the door. Taking in a deep breath before he enters the room making sure to close the door quietly behind him.

  
       He finds Ryeowook’s office exactly like how he remembers it. Yet what he didn’t expect to find was the Halfling in the corner once again. Unlike in their pervious encounter, this time the Halfling was wide awake silently reading a book. It wasn’t until Kyungsoo cleared his throat, that the Halfling abandoned his task. Picking itself up, the Halfling decides to sit on it’s hind legs. Ear’s up in alert, head tilted to the side, tail perfectly still, while curious eyes land up him. Kyungsoo finds himself momentarily shocked for it seem as if the Halfling had gotten even more beautiful then the last time he had seen it. It’s silver coat looked even softer, more appealing. Even it’s big ears and it’s long tail seemed to fit the Halfling’s features perfectly. With it’s laughter filled eyes along with the small surfacing smirk, Kyungsoo finds himself slowly approaching the Halfling. His wolf already beginning to stir with each step taken.


	7. Red Tulip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody,
> 
> I'm sorry it has taken me such a long time to update. I just wanted to say Thank you to all of those people who took the time to comment. Although, I might not responded I do want you to know I do read them. And it brings great warmth to my heart to be able to read how much you guys like my story. It means the world to me. Furthermore, your comments are what keep motivated to write. Well as promised here is the next chapter of the story. Looking forward to hearing from you guys. Enjoy!

Chanyeol sighed. At least something good was coming out of this situation Chanyeol thought as he watched yet another person quickly retracing their steps and high tailing it out of there as soon as they got a good look at his companion. Seriously, unhappiness wasn’t going to cut it for how he was feeling at the moment. For, ever since the weekend he has been unable to catch a single moment to himself. 

Furthermore, Ryeowook has been un-normally quiet ever since the mysterious unscheduled meeting on Sunday. Instructing others to never leave him alone unattended, until further notice. Normally, Chanyeol would be understanding of the situation for he knew Rye would n’t be acting to such extremes without any reason. But it has now been four days of constant surveillance and being kept in the dark concerning his present situation. And he didn’t know how much longer he could take. For his wolf was growing quite irritated and annoyed with each passing day. 

To make matters worse he had just been informed that the guardian will be coming back home after they had informed him of the present situation. A situation Chanyeol clearly knew nothing about, but which was of utmost importance. If the way everyone was acting around him served as any sort of indication. 

Before long the occasional sound of laughter could be heard as two figures slowly made their way to the main hospital. Only stopping once on the way in order to pick up the packed lunches, and desserts before resuming their journey.

“Listen, Chanyeol I know you're currently mad at Rye, but what you did just now was uncalled for. Not acknowledging his presence, ignoring him all throughout lunch and even worse not even bothering to say goodbye before he left for his rotations.” Chanyeol only snorted in response.

“Chanyeol” Nana said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“Oh for Goodness sake” Hyuna exclaimed in anger as she turned Chanyeol to face her.

“Now you listen to me closely you Brat. Yes, I understand you're frustrated with your current situation and it certainly doesn’t help that the stupid idiot is keeping you in the dark.”  
“Hey,” Nana said.

Hyuna merely rolled her eyes before continuing “ But Rye really has what’s best for you in mind. The reason he has been so unreasonable lately has to do with what was said in the meeting, but mostly by the person who actually brought the message. Well to be more exact with that person’s father.” 

“Hyuna,” Nana said with a warning growl in her voice.

“ In two months time you will need to attend a fundraiser and no I’m afraid you really don’t have a say in it. Of course, that idiot Rye is probably looking for a way to get you out of it. But I know for sure that if by some miracle he does find a way we would most likely lose all the current credibility we have. That individual would make sure of it. And you know that if that happens this hospital will most likely have to be shut down and then those of which are ostracized by our society will have one less place to go. Where they can be treated like fellow wolfs and not like abnormalities.”

“ That’s enough Hyuna!” Nana yelled now clearly angry. 

“Nana is that true?” Chanyeol asked as he slowly turned to face her. 

“And don’t you dare lie to me, ” Chanyeol said.

“Fudge, Rye is going to fudging kill me if he ever learns you know”

“Nana…,” Chanyeol said as his tail began to move in agitation.

“Alright, alright it's true.” An unhappy Nana responded. 

“ Ok…… I can sort of understand why Rye wouldn’t want me to attend a fundraiser I have no absolute say in, but that doesn’t explain my constant need for surveillance.” Chanyeol said as he began to pace throughout the room in thought. 

“Well, you know how Hyuna mention that Rye was especially upset with the person who delivered the message, Father. Well as it turns out his one of the main individuals involved in that incident which took place when you were younger.” Nana said as she bit her fingernail. 

“ They have gotten out of jail already?” Chanyeol asked as he stopped pacing.

“Nope, its even worse he is the one that got away scot-free or to be more exact paid his way to freedom,” Hyuna said as she growled in disgust. 

Chanyeol remained quiet for a couple of minutes as both Hyuna and Nana merely watched him from a distance. Although, Chanyeol hardly remembers anything from his ordeal. But if the thing in his back was anything to go by then the fact that the man is willing to come forth without any sense of fear. Then the situation must be even more complicated and severe then he had at first thought. 

“I’m sorry” Chanyeol quietly whispers.

“ Were the wrong person to be saying that too”

“Hyuna,” Nana said as she gently bumped Hyuna’s shoulder.

Hyuna sighed, “Listen why don’t we head home. That way you can rest and have some time to process all this new information. And then perhaps think about how you're going to make it up to Rye for your childish behavior today. Come on let's go, its fine Chanyeol leave the dishes there. I’m sure Nana won’t mind cleaning up after us” Hyuna said as she began to lead Chanyeol towards the door. 

“That’s right, now both of you get out of here before I change my mind” Nana said as she made shooing movements towards them. 

After preparing a special lunch for Rye as well as apologizing for his terrible behavior yesterday. Rye and Chanyeol finally reached a compromise. Now as Chanyeol happily made himself at home within the comfort of Ryeowook’s office. He quietly waited for his assigned partner to arrive. For it was determined by the school that due to both Chanyeol’s condition and popularity. It was best for him and his partner to meet individually and not as a group setting as the rest of their classmates. 

So immersed was he in his book that it wasn’t until he heard someone clear his throat that he realized he was no longer alone in the room. Gently, raising himself onto his hind legs Chanyeol tilted his head as he watched the stranger. It wasn’t long before he felt himself beginning to smirk as he realized who his partner had turned out to be. By the looks of it, the young man had yet to realize who Chanyeol was. And not wanting to make it easy for him Chanyeol just continued to stare. Chanyeol became quite surprised as he watched the young man slowly begin to lower himself until they were almost looking directly at one another. Before, that could even occur the other young wolf adverted his eyes in a way which left his neck exposed. Chanyeol couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows in astonishment. For rarely did any wolf left himself be so exposed so completely to attacks, especially around a complete stranger. 

He must have some sort of experience with others like myself, Chanyeol thought to himself. For not many people knew that in order for a Halfling to feel a little more comfortable with a strangers presence it is best to allow them access to their scent glands. 

Later on in the day as Chanyeol made his way into his apartment complex he could feel himself beginning to smile as he recalled the meeting between his new partner and himself. He was just about to press the button for the elevator when the security guard approached him.

“Hello Mr. Park I’m sorry to bother you but this bouquet of flowers arrived for you not too long ago.” The security guard said as he handed Chanyeol a bouquet of Red Tulips. After a while of looking Chanyeol was unable to locate any card or anyway that might identify the sender.

“Did the person who delivered them happen to say from who they were from?” Chanyeol politely asked the security guard.

“I’m sorry Mr. park, but even the delivery person didn’t know. He said it was an anonyms order.” The security guard responded.

Meanwhile, outside the building a short distance away a suspicions figure hid behind a couple of trees. 

“ You have really outdone yourself Chanyeol. Your even more beautiful then the last time I saw you." "I can’t wait until we meet again. Hopefully, by then you won't be surrounded by your pesky wolf pack" " But in the meantime, enjoy the beautiful flowers I've sent you.” the figure chuckled to himself as he watched Chanyeol from a safe distance.


End file.
